


Волшебная палочка, но это не точно (Серия драбблов)

by mommy_Vulture



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Durmstrang, First Love, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Quidditch, Russia, Wedding Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommy_Vulture/pseuds/mommy_Vulture
Summary: Серия драбблов Дурмстранг!AU, где Юри — новичок-одиннадцатилетка, а Виктор — старшекурсник и квиддичная звезда.





	1. Волшебная палочка

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл "Волшебная палочка" написан на третий тур феста однострочников в сообществе на diary.ru по заявке "Виктури, ХогвартсАУ, где Юри — новичок-одиннадцатилетка, а Виктор — выпускник и квиддичная звезда)) Залипание на кумира, Распределяющая шляпа угорает".  
> http://yoi1.diary.ru/ 
> 
> Спасибо заказчику на веселую заявку!
> 
> По многочисленным просьбам дописать over 15 тыщ пропущенных слов про этот трындец, брюки превращаются в серию драбблов (надеюсь :D)
> 
> Примечания:  
> заказывали Хог, внезапно получился Дурмстранг!AU, Юри, Минами и Юрке по 11 лет, Виктору 16, в Дурмстранг не принимают магглорожденных, Дурмстранг находится в Роиссе, Полуфинал по квиддичу проходит в Токио, русские ездят на медведях, всё решено, юрикаквсегда, витякаквсегда.
> 
> [Эта работа на Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5855573)

Юри всегда знал, кем станет — ветеринарным колдомедиком, как и Мари. В одиннадцать лет уедет в школу чародейства на Окинаву, поступит на тот же факультет, что и Мари, а потом — в ту же Академию. Он твердо знал это — до своего десятого дня рождения, когда Мари взяла его с собой в Токио, на полуфинал Чемпионата магического мира по квиддичу среди юниоров. Вернувшись с которого Юри заявил родителям, что будет учиться в Дурмстранге, или не будет учиться вообще. Мари ругалась, мама плакала, отец пытался давить на фамильные традиции, но Юри был непреклонен и даже выдержал почти целые сутки голодовки, отстаивая свое решение. Приглашенный на всякий случай колдомедик осмотрел его и пожал плечами. В Дурмстранге, как и в японских школах чародейства, было три факультета — Гуманитарный, Прикладной, и Спортивный (наверное, поэтому именно из этих школ и выпускались лучшие спортсмены в истории). И правильному распределению Юри, теоретически, ничего не препятствовало.

А на следующий день в Ю-Топию пришел репетитор по русскому языку.

**

На север они с родителями добирались через порт-ключи, а ведь Юри так мечтал увидеть этот край! И медведей, на которых, по слухам, каталось все население. Но последний порт-ключ находился прямо перед воротами школы, впаянными то ли в гигантский айсберг, то ли в обледеневшую гору, а медведей он увидел только частично — жестким бурым мехом была отделана здешняя Распределяющая Мантия.

— Чистокровная Япония, как интересно... — грудным женским голосом произнесла та ему на ухо.* — Хм, на квиддичном поле с Никифоровым, надо же такое выдумать, вот в старые времена маги были скромнее…

— Только не на Спортивный! — пискнул Юри, едва услышав имя Виктора, и зажал рот ладонями.

— Да? — удивилась Мантия и распушила воротник. — А почему это?

«Потому что там учится Виктор Никифоров — живое чудо и гордость нации, двукратный лучший ловец года среди юниоров, принесший своей команде первое место на Чемпионате мира по квиддичу, единственный магглорожденный волшебник, которого приняли в Дурмстранг за всю историю этой школы;  
Потому что я приехал ради него, но сейчас мне слишком страшно;  
Потому что я только подумал о нем, и уже насквозь вспотел, так что мантия из ездовых медведей достанется следующему новичку сырой;  
Потому что я хочу стать колдомедиком и лечить собаку Виктора, и самого Виктора, если он вдруг упадет и поранится, нет, не слушайте, я передумал, уже не хочу, пусть он не падает никогда-никогда;  
Потому что Виктор Никифоров — самый красивый человек в мире;  
Потому что если я сяду с ним за один стол, то сразу умру, и тогда моя спальня в Ю-Топии достанется Мари, и она выбросит все плакаты и вырезки с Виктором, так как фанатеет от болгар;  
Потому что у меня лишний вес, я до смерти боюсь высоты, и никогда не смогу его заинтересовать;  
Потому что я — всего лишь Кацуки Юри».

— Если бы у меня была голова, Кацуки Юри, из-за тебя она бы уже разболелась, — проворчала мантия. — Итак,

— Добро пожаловать на Спортивный факультет, — красивая девушка с малиновыми волосами улыбнулась Юри. — Я Мила, староста. А как тебя зовут? Какой язык знаешь?

— Я… Эм, — Юри присел на самый краешек свободной скамейки, изо всех сил стараясь смотреть куда угодно, только не на Виктора, сидящего тут же в компании старшекурсников, но взгляд упорно притягивался к удивительным серебристым волосам и сверкающей улыбке. — Я умею… То есть, говорю… То есть, я Юри, Кацуки Юри.

— Виктор, новое поколение так на тебя смотрит, что я бы уже забеспокоился, не будь я такой умный и красивый, — пробасил сосед Виктора, до этого молча поедавший коктейльные вишенки одну за другой, и ткнул Виктора в бок.

— О! Ну, привет, — Виктор равнодушно помахал в сторону Юри. — Автограф?

Юри подавился воздухом, закашлялся, уронил очки и попытался спастись бегством, но рядом уже усаживался на скамью следующий новичок — сияющий от гордости мальчишка-метаморф с желто-красными волосами.

— Юри, эй, ты куда, — Мила мягко взяла его за плечо, усадила обратно и подала очки, — Не бойся этих идиотов, они часто на голову падали. Лучше поешь чего-нибудь.

— Таким поросяткам нельзя много сладкого, — Виктор музыкально пошевелил пальцами над блюдом с карамельными яблоками, которое ощетинилось деревянными палочками, как Венгерская хвосторога шипами, выбрал одно и надкусил.

У Виктора Никифорова, оказывается, были веснушки — на носу, и немного на щеках, светлые-светлые. На колдографиях в газетах и журналах их было совсем не заметно.

— Ой, Vitya, отстань от ребенка, — Мила подмигнула Юри и пододвинула к нему блюдо. — Сам-то на первом курсе был тощий, как лукотрус. Ты знаешь, Юри, ведь нашему чемпиону мадам Барановская перед тренировками в карманы по камню подкладывала. Чтоб с метлы не сдуло…

Все старшекурсники, включая Виктора, загоготали, тут же позабыв про новичка, и принялись болтать между собой.  
Юри решительно отодвинул от себя сладости и потянулся к овощной тарелке.

«Если Мантия не ошиблась, и мне суждено сыграть в квиддич на одном поле с самим Виктором Никифоровым — я должен превратиться из поросенка в принца, и никакие заклинания тут не помогут».

Размышляя об этом, Юри жевал брокколи и любовался смеющимся Виктором, пока рядом не втиснулся на скамейку очередной новичок — очень сердитый белобрысый мальчишка с лохматым котом-фамильяром на руках, принявшийся вопить по-русски, громко чего-то требуя то ли от Милы, то ли от Вселенной в целом. 

**

— Так: что-то новое, что-то старое, что-то синее, что-то взятое взаймы… — Виктор запрыгал на одной ноге по развороченной спальне, пытаясь попасть в узкую штанину. — Новая у нас форма, а насчет остального — я одолжил ракушку, которую тебе Юрио подарил на День рождения, она синяя и уже не новая, потому что Кубок Трех Континентов…

«Формально она новая, так как Юрио не угадал с размером и я ее не ношу» — хотел возразить Юри, но забыл, что собирался сказать, потому что полуголый Виктор, скачущий рядом в одном белье для квиддича, до сих пор оказывал на него деморализующее действие, несмотря на то, что они давно играли в одной команде и встречались уже несколько лет.  
Заключать семейный союз на квиддичном поле, чтобы все гости и даже чиновник из Отдела Бракосочетаний сидели на метлах — было идеей Виктора, и Юри поддержал ее. Потому что иначе богатая фантазия пятикратного чемпиона мира выдала бы еще сто вариантов, куда сумасброднее, чем этот, и им пришлось бы жениться под водой или на спине у дракона. Или в том странном маггловском кафе, куда однажды затащил его Виктор, ностальгирующий по детству, и где все было почему-то сделано из бумаги — и еда, и даже стаканы, но при этом Виктор, неприлично постанывая, с наслаждением поедал безвкусные бумажные булки в бумажных коробках, запивая все это из бумажного стакана маггловской газировкой. От нее на его дизайнерской мантии осталось оранжевое пятно, которое не смогли вывести даже в магчистке.  
Юри улыбнулся, выпуская в сторону Виктора заклятие легкодевания, и принялся одеваться сам. Форма была новая, темно синяя, в отличие от светло-серой, которую сшили для Виктора. Взаймы он еще вчера тихонько взял из сумки Минами один успокоительный декокт (без них юный Минами не мог просидеть на месте дольше пяти минут, и с возрастом ничего не изменилось), и сейчас декокт плескался у Юри в предсвадебно ноющем желудке, так что это засчитывалось. Что-то старое… Юри порылся в чемодане и вытащил потемневшую от времени — и слегка обгрызенную — короткую деревянную палочку. Когда он пытался незаметно от Виктора пристроить ее за голенище квиддичного сапога, тот заинтересованно подкрался со спины.

— О-о, — с умильным возгласом из маггловских сериалов Виктор положил подбородок Юри на плечо. — Это игрушечная волшебная палочка из твоего детства? Ты бегал с ней по Хасецу, когда был маленьким поросеночком, и представлял, что превращаешь сестренку в кекс? А я тоже, помню, бегал с фломастером, фломастер — это такой…

— Да, — Юри повернулся к нему и поцеловал в кончик носа, усыпанного полупрозрачными веснушками. — Волшебная.

 

________  
* Нерида Волчанова детектед


	2. Распределяющая Мантия не ошибается  (Пропущенные сцены)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тут кое-где печально, но грустить не надо - мы уже знаем, что все будет хорошо :D  
> Таймлайн +- месяц с распределения  
> Кумыс зарождается фоном, зато как

Распределяющая Мантия не ошибается (Пропущенные сцены)

Повторно надеть на Юри Распределяющую Мантию отчаявшаяся мадам Барановская решила к концу первой недели его пребывания на факультете. Но и на второй, а затем и на третий раз Мантия упрямо продолжала твердить про Спортивный, щекоча залепленные колдопластырем ноги Юри мехом загадочных русских медведей. А в четвертый раз надеваться отказалась вовсе, застегнувшись на все петли и прикинувшись спящей. 

Вызвав Милу, и велев Юри подождать в своем кабинете, мадам Барановская от души встряхнула ненатурально всхрапнувший артефакт и понесла обратно в кабинет директора. Час был поздний, в спальне уже наверняка все готовились ко сну. Юри всхлипнул от обиды и усталости — сил реветь уже давно не было. Почесал коленку (кости срослись, но зудело ужасно), и послонялся немного по комнате, рассматривая многочисленные награды, медали и колдографии в строгих серебряных рамках. Молодая Лилия Барановская улыбалась с командных и одиночных снимков, демонстрируя кубки всех форм и размеров. На нескольких колдографиях она ловила снитч, исполняя свое коронное пике Барановской, которое было официально занесено в общемировой список квиддичных приемов.  
Юри уже понял, что придумать и зарегистрировать свой собственный уникальный прием на факультете мечтали все, но пока это не удалось даже Виктору. Сам он, казалось, не особенно переживал на этот счет, в отличие от своего лучшего друга. Со слов Милы и из многочисленных анекдотов, которые травили за обедом, Юри знал, что Крис регулярно подавал запросы в Министерство, и очень обижался, получая очередной отказ. Официальной причиной отказов считалась непрактичность приема в зимних погодных условиях. Хотя Юри уже начал догадываться, что «захват Джакометти» не проходил потому, что ловить снитч ртом — очень… _неспортивно_ , какая бы погода ни была. 

Юная Лилия помахала Юри с очередного снимка, гордо демонстрируя на ладони золотой крылатый мячик. Ее темные волосы были убраны в идеально круглый пучок. Виктор никогда не заплетал и не закалывал волосы — завязывал их в простой хвост, и его погони за снитчем напоминали игру двух стремительных вспышек — золотой и серебристой.

Мила все не шла, и мадам Барановская тоже куда-то запропастилась, так что Юри успел прикорнуть в уютном бархатном кресле для посетителей, над которым висела самая большая колдография — Лилия (уже не очень молодая) в окружении лучших учеников. Он проснулся от боя настенных часов, показывавших полночь. Зевая, выбрался из кресла и неуверенно выглянул в пустынный коридор. Из-за полуприкрытых дверей директорского кабинета доносились голоса — Мантия и мадам Барановская о чем-то спорили.  
Юри подошел поближе и до него донесся слабый аромат миндального ликера.

— Ида, пожалей меня, в конце концов! Ведь на мне и так Никифоров с Поповичем. Думала, выпустим, хоть передохну, так теперь Плисецкого-младшего нам сниспослали. На той неделе взял взрослый Нимбус у Никифорова и рванул до башни. А тот, бессовестный, еще подбадривает, выше, мол, давай. А у меня нервы. И сердце!

— И голова, — поддакнула Мантия.

— И голова, — согласилась Лилия и чем-то стеклянно звякнула. — И Кацуки падает. А через месяц пробный матч. Ида, ну всмотрись ты еще разик, я прошу.

— Судьба такова, — вздохнула Мантия. — Вспомни, как Никифоров шесть лет назад на этом самом стуле сидел. Как Фельцман меня сжечь обещал, как его сместить пытались. А смотри, как обернулось.

— Он тебя не за Витьку сжечь хотел, а за прецедент. 

— Ну, теперь, чай, уже расхотел, — развеселилась Мантия и икнула. — Этот прецедент вон, школу прославляет. Судьба, Лилечка.

Мадам Барановская скрипнула креслом.

— Плисецкие — это да… — после недолгого молчания глубокомысленно изрекла Мантия.

— Алтына приставила. Прирожденный укротитель, только ведь не останется. Преподавать сейчас не модно.

От обязательной отработки, необходимой для допуска к экзаменам, был освобожден только Виктор по причине чемпионства. И заключалась она в проведении дополнительных занятий с отстающими, или наоборот, сверх меры одаренными младшекурсниками. Юри мельком видел, как проходили некоторые занятия. И сам не знал, чему больше удивлялся и завидовал — то ли каменному терпению пятикурсника Алтына, то ли полному отсутствию у Плисецкого-младшего инстинктов самосохранения, благодаря чему тот мог часами отрабатывать свободное падение, и в лицо обзывать «квадратным конём» лучшего вратаря школы, который как-то на спор легко раздавил руками квоффл, будто арбуз. 

Юри тихонько отошел от дверей и побрел в сторону спального крыла, надеясь по дороге наткнуться на Милу, потому что темноты боялся почти так же, как высоты. В директорском кабинете нестройно затянули «Как бы, мне рябине, к дубу перебраться».


	3. Распределяющая Мантия не ошибается - 2 (Пропущенные сцены)

Распределяющая Мантия не ошибается - 2 (Пропущенные сцены)

Юри сам не понял, как его занесло в спорткрыло — он настолько погрузился в невеселые размышления и замерз, что очнулся, только налетев на распахнутый шкафчик. Оказалось, что он забрел в раздевалку. Здесь тоже было ужасно холодно — хоть по календарю и был только конец октября. Дурмстранг каждый день накрывало ледяными дождями вперемешку с градом и мокрым снегом, так что Юри потихоньку начинал забывать, как вообще выглядит солнце, и подозревал, что оно исчезло навсегда. В ответ на робкие вопросы, а что же будет зимней зимой, если осенняя зима здесь такая, все только смеялись, а Юрио презрительно фыркал, демонстративно разгуливая без шапки. Его шкафчик с грозно нацарапанным «Ни занемать убью» Юри на всякий случай обошел по дуге и тут же споткнулся обо что-то, чуть не расквасив нос. 

Кто-то бросил посреди раздевалки два взрослых Нимбуса, даже не удосужившись убрать в чехлы и отнести в кладовую, как вообще-то полагалось. За такое серьезное нарушение правил могло крепко влететь — телесные наказания в Дурмстранге до сих пор не были официально отменены. Юри пока не успел натворить дел, которые бы привели ко встрече с розгами. Но иногда, слушая рассказы за столом, он задумывался — а если бы родители сообщили ему о русской системе наказаний заранее, повлияло бы это на его решение покинуть Японию?

 _«Конечно, нет. Даже если бы провинившихся скармливали медведям, а порт-ключи не работали, и надо было добираться сюда пешком сквозь снег. Потому что здесь Виктор, а Виктор ничего не боится, значит, и я не боюсь. То есть, пытаюсь. Все ждут, чтобы я уехал, но я ни за что не сдамся, потому что Виктор никогда не сдается, а ведь его вообще не хотели принимать в Школу»_.

Юри подобрал один из Нимбусов и осторожно погладил отполированное древко. Нужно было скорее убрать их на место, пока кто-нибудь не пришел.

_«Юрио не мог сидеть целый день, после того, как попался директору на глаза со взрослой метлой»_

Нимбус оказался тяжелым, и слегка завибрировал от прикосновения.

_«Но с другой стороны — Юрио пролетел над женским общежитием, и присел на директорский балкон отдохнуть, а я просто…»_

Нимбус низко загудел и дернулся. Юри удержал его и похлопал — как Мари успокаивала нервных лошадей.

_«…шел мимо, и…»  
«ОЙ»_

Его выволокло из незапертых ворот раздевалки и оглушило колючим холодным воздухом. Земля исчезла из-под ног, сердце, казалось, выпрыгнуло изо рта вместе с последним глотком кислорода. Вдохнуть обратно никак не получалось, в точности как на тренировках — ветер хлестал в лицо, забивая ноздри, зубы из-за паники сжались намертво. Мимо в темноте что-то мелькало; Юри вцепился в метлу руками и ногами, и зажмурился, долго не решаясь открыть глаза, даже когда это безумие закончилось и Нимбус замер на месте. 

_«Это ворота. Я над воротами. Один, ночью, на взрослом Нимбусе, в самой высокой точке поля. И меня накажут. И меня… не тошнит»._

Юри потряс головой и прислушался к себе. На тренировках у него перехватывало в горле, кружилась голова и темнело в глазах, когда он смотрел на землю. Или на трибуны. Или на небо. Или на мяч. Или на мельтешащих однокурсников. Или, согласно инструкциям мадам, на неподвижный объект — на древко метлы (за которым все так же опасно кувыркались земля, небо, трибуны, мяч, и однокурсники). Заканчивалось это почти всегда одинаково — потерей сознания и падением. Но сейчас было темно. Ворота мирно серебрились в слабом лунном свете, которого едва хватало, чтобы освещать землю и трибуны, так что определить расстояние до них и испугаться не получалось. Вокруг было пусто и тихо, словно во всем мире остались только Юри и Нимбус. Взрослый.

_«Раз уж я и так злостный нарушитель, хуже уже не будет»._

Юри глубоко вдохнул.

**

Он приземлился на пустые трибуны, не зная, сколько прошло времени, не чувствуя лица и пальцев (их вроде бы покрывал иней, но Юри слишком устал, и был слишком счастлив, чтоб огорчаться из-за таких пустяков). Он перевел дыхание и засмеялся — впервые с тех пор, как покинул родной дом. За спиной вдруг раздались одинокие апплодисменты. Юри онемел; от ужаса все продрогшее тело словно обдало кипятком с головы до ног. Еле совладав с подгибающимися ногами, он медленно обернулся.

— Неплохо летаешь, — расположившийся на скамейке Виктор выпустил изо рта струйку дыма и улегся поудобнее. В его руке замерцал маленький огонек.

— Ви… Виктор… — прохрипел Юри, ожидавший увидеть кого угодно — привидение, мадам Барановскую, внезапно вернувшегося с охоты директора, Милу, хулигана Юрио, ночного сторожа (очень злого), или русского медведя (очень голодного). — А… что ты тут делаешь?

— А я тут курю, — спокойно ответил Виктор.

— И пьет, — со скамейки выше вдруг раздался голос Георгия Поповича. Юри шарахнулся в сторону. 

— Gosha, спи, — Виктор чем-то швырнул в темноту. Темнота захихикала.

— Я н-никому не скажу, — выдавил Юри и отступил еще на шаг. Сердце прочно обосновалось где-то под левой коленкой и колотилось через раз. 

Георгий сатанински расхохотался.

— Спасибо, — серьезно поблагодарил Виктор и сел, — мы тоже никому не скажем. — Он выразительно кивнул на метлу, за которую все еще судорожно цеплялся Юри. 

Юри икнул и попятился.

_«Виктор Никифоров, меня снова заметил Виктор Никифоров и заговорил со мной, а я заговорил с ним, я заговорил с Виктором, и мы оба вне закона, дорогие мама и папа, и Мари, простите меня, что не слушался»._

— Эй, постой, — Виктор вдруг оказался рядом, внимательно его рассматривая. — Ты же, вроде… 

— Похудел! — выпалил Юри.

— …тот, который падает? — одновременно спросил Виктор, отбрасывая волосы назад. Лунный свет что-то сделал с его глазами — Юри так засмотрелся, что даже забыл о своем решении умереть на месте, окончательно принятом секунду назад.

— Я… не… падаю, то есть, падаю, — губы не слушались, а Виктор продолжал молча смотреть. — Но только когда все глядят… Когда днем… Потому что… я… Я не знаю. 

— Как вервольф, только про квиддич, — изрек Георгий со своей скамейки. — Ночью летает, а днем э-э…

— Ты сделал тройной Флип, — задумчиво пробормотал Виктор, прижав к губам указательный палец.

— Правда? — глупо спросил Юри, когда до него наконец дошел смысл слов Виктора, и уставился на метлу. — Я нечаянно.

— Но можно один совет?..

Юри кивнул, совершенно обессиленный внезапной догадкой. 

_«Это сон. Я дошел до спальни и лег спать, и все это мне снится. И что не боюсь. И что не падаю. И тройной Флип, чем бы оно ни было. И Виктор. Потому что я по-прежнему всего лишь Кацуки Юри, которого скоро отчислят, отправят домой, и мама будет плакать, а Мари как всегда скажет свое «хм»._

— …Стартуешь тяжело, локти держишь небрежно, корпус на поворотах валишь, тормозишь неправильно забываешьпроногивысотунадонабиратьрезчечтоэтобылзакаскадзадомнаперед…

Воздух на трибунах весь закончился.

_«Интересно, а если во сне падаешь в обморок, то начинается следующий сон?»_

**

Каменный потолок покачивался. И Юри покачивался. Ничего не происходило, но этот второй сон начинал ему нравиться даже больше первого, потому что Юри наконец согрелся.

— О, ты живое, — произнес кто-то знакомым голосом. Юри распахнул глаза.

_«Я в Дурмстранге. А это Виктор Никифоров. Виктор Никифоров куда-то меня несет, и мне очень тепло и спокойно, и даже не тошнит, потому что это сон, в котором… я где-то, и Виктор Никифоров несет меня в Дурмстранг…»._

Мысли запутались и Юри зевнул.

— Виктор, а куда?..

— В медпункт.

_«Но там строгий целитель, а Виктор что-то курил и даже что-то пил, хотя чемпионам такое нельзя, и все это после отбоя на квиддичном поле, куда ночью тоже нельзя. Целых три «нельзя», а с учетом неубранных Нимбусов уже четыре!»_

— Не надо в медпункт! — Юри завозился, чувство блаженного покоя сошло на нет. — Со мной все нормально, я все время падаю, а тебя накажут, если целитель заметит, что…

— Chudo v per'yakh, — как-то невесело усмехнулся Виктор, но остановился. 

— Никифоров, ты ohuel, куда тащишь ребенка?! Я по всем этажам ищу! — из-за угла на них вылетела запыхавшаяся Мила. — А ну поставь его, pyan’, уронишь!

Ругаясь по-русски на чем свет стоит, Мила отобрала Юри у Виктора, словно мешок с квиддичным реквизитом, и поставила на пол. 

— Они тебе наливали? — грозно спросила она, взяв Юри за подбородок. — Эти двое!

— Ни за что! — искренне возмутился Виктор и прислонился к стене. — Просто хотели принести в жертву. Понимаешь, перед каждыми соревнованиями Гоша приносит в жертву младенцев, а я их для него ловлю, потому что я лучший ловец трех континентов, если ты еще не в курсе…

— Сейчас словишь, — пригрозила Мила.

— Я тут заблудился, — Юри подергал ее за рукав, и самым честным голосом добавил: — И устал. И заснул. Прямо на…

— …алтаре! — радостно закончил Виктор и почти успел увернуться от затрещины.   
Рука у Милы была тяжелая. Юри ежедневно наблюдал, как она растаскивает дерущихся младшекурсников, и отчего-то представлял ее идущую с голыми руками против страшного русского медведя — один такой гобелен с Неридой Волчановой висел в коридоре на пути к их спальне, и Юри до сих пор жмурился, пробегая мимо него как можно быстрее. Хотя многим учащимся гобелен нравился — отважная основательница Школы шла на медведя не только с голыми руками, но и с голыми ногами, и вообще.

— Он не виноват! — Виктора нужно было защитить, и Юри загородил его собой, встав между ним и Милой. — Он хотел мне помочь, не трогай его!

— Да, хватит драться, женщина, — Виктор сцапал Юри за плечи и прижал к себе. — Спаси меня от нее.

Солнце с неба над Школой никуда не исчезло — просто спряталось под крышей, чтобы сиять еще ярче и греть всех, кто окажется рядом. Оно пахло Виктором и немножко маггловским табаком.

_«Интересно, а если я попаду в третий сон, можно будет вернуться обратно в этот?»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Квиддичные приемы по традиции называются по фамилиям изобретателей, почему бы и не Флип, кем бы он ни был)))
> 
> Витина "критика" - отсылка к 3 серии. Один из любимых моментов.  
> Скриншот: https://yadi.sk/i/SK6ybchw3KEwPi   
> (да, я пихаю его везде))


	4. Кумысный бонус

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бонус ко 2 части о том, как проходила продленка для особо одаренных))

_«От обязательной отработки, необходимой для допуска к экзаменам, был освобожден только Виктор по причине чемпионства. И заключалась она в проведении дополнительных занятий с отстающими, или наоборот, сверх меры одаренными младшекурсниками. Юри мельком видел, как проходили некоторые занятия. И сам не знал, чему больше удивлялся и завидовал — то ли каменному терпению пятикурсника Алтына, то ли полному отсутствию у Плисецкого-младшего инстинктов самосохранения, благодаря чему тот мог часами отрабатывать свободное падение, и в лицо обзывать «квадратным конём» лучшего вратаря школы, который как-то на спор легко раздавил руками квоффл, будто арбуз»._

**

— Нет, нет, нет, опять ты! Где Барановская?!! — Юрио принялся вопить и топать ногами, едва завидев Отабека с метлами на плече, неспешно идущего по полю.

— Привет, Юра.

— Сам привет! Ты тупой вратарь с квоффлом вместо головы, со мной Барановская обещала заниматься!

— Юра, время.

— Сам время! 

— Лилия Карловна занята с Юри.

— Вообще нечестно! Я лучше поросенка! Он у нас по ошибке, все равно его переведут! 

— Юра, два круга вокруг поля, потом торможения.

— Это ты торможение!

— Два круга.

— Тебя заело?

— Два круга.

— А дай свою метлу?

— Юра.

— А дай свою метлу?

— Нет.

— А Витька мне дает!

— Гхм.

— Тебе жалко, что ли?

— У тебя веса не хватает.

— Ты че сказал про мой вес?!

— Вес недостаточный для взрослой.

— Дай быстро метлу.

— На.

— Нормальную дай!

— Она нормальная, я проверил.

— А-а-а-а!!!

— Два круга.

— Ты конь.

— Юра, мы будем сегодня летать или нет? Мне еще уроки делать.

— И ты конь, и патронус у тебя конь! И вообще вы все тут кони, надо было у деды в Хог проситься! Будем!  
[/MORE]


End file.
